The Drunken Wolf And The Lost One
by lost dope
Summary: Deprimierte Werwölfe, die sich in Kneipen vollaufen lassen, von Todessern aufgegriffen und aufgemischt werden und anschließend von Tränkemeistern gerettet werden müssen
1. Default Chapter

So, da hätten wir also mal wieder eine wunderbare, kranke Geschichte aus meiner Hand. Es wird kein Sex drin vorkommen, dafür aber ein Stück Gewalt und ein paar schmutzige Worte werden auch fallen. Ich weiß, das sind drei gute Gründe, dieses Teil nicht zu lesen, aber wer es doch tut, darf mir sogar einen Kommi schreiben. Und wenn ihr nur lästern wollt, dass ihr noch nie so einen großen Bockmist gelesen habt, ist mir das auch recht. Ne schlechte Meinung ist immer noch besser als gar keine Meinung. 

Wollt dazu dann nur noch sagen, dass sämtliche Harry Potter Charaktere Frau Rowling gehören, ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene und ich weiß, dass die Idee an sich ganz furchtbar geklaut ist. (zumindest die Ausgangssituation). Ich entschuldige mich auch schon mal für meine komischen Satzkonstrukte und Rechtschreibfehler. Ich weiß, die sind schwer auszuhalten.

1. I´m too dull to react in an adequate way We scratch our eternal Itch 

_A twentieth Century Bitch_

_And we are grateful for our Iron-lung_

_("my iron lung" by Radiohead)_

Das Drama hatte mit einem gewissen Vorhang angefangen. Er stand in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium für Magie in London. Ein gewisser Mr. Black war durch diesen Vorhang gefallen und gestorben.

Ja, das war der Auslöser, ohne Zweifel, obwohl noch einige andere Faktoren nicht unbeteiligt waren, sozusagen das Grundwasser des Fasses bildeten, das durch besagten Tod des Mr. Black zum Überlaufen gebracht worden war. Da war zum Beispiel der Tod des Potter Paares, die starben, verraten von ihrem besten Freund Pettigrew, um ihr einziges Kind Harry zu schützen. Ganz schön harter Tobak. Dazu kam dann noch ein Ereignis vor ca. dreißig Jahren vor Beginn des Dramas, als ein kleiner Junge mit aschblonden Haaren von einer riesigen Bestie, die man in Fachkreisen Werwolf nennt, gebissen wurde und anschließend selbst sein noch so junges Leben als mondanheulendes Halbwesen verbringen musste.

Die Familie war darüber, wie man sich sicher denken kann, überhaupt nicht glücklich. Und während sich die Mutter munter mal so eben hundert Kilo mehr anfraß und die meiste Zeit vor dem Fernseher verbrachte und billige Seifenopern aus Spanien konsumierte - man muss dazu sagen, dass ihr Übergewicht nicht nur die Schuld ihres zweiten Sohnes war, war doch ihr Mann vor einem halben aufgrund zu hohem Tabakkonsums an einem Tumor verreckt – beschlossen sich seine beiden älteren Geschwister, ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

Aber trotz seines bemitleidenswerten Gebrechen schaffte besagter kleiner Junge komischerweise nach einem harten, bürokratischen Kampf auf die Zaubererschule Hogwarts, als einziger unter seinen Geschwistern, worauf diese nicht sehr glücklich reagierten.

Da war einiges zusammengekommen, ohne Zweifel. Kein Wunder also, dass Remus Lupin, der Werwolf, mit einer ehemals fettsüchtigen, jetzt toten Mutter, zwei habgierigen, miesepetrigen Geschwistern und seinen drei einzigen, ebenfalls verstorbenen Jugendfreunden einfach eines Tages beschloss, sich die Welt wieder schön zu trinken, oder zumindest ein bisschen erträglicher.

Zu diesem Zweck saß er in einer heruntergekommenen, zwielichtigen Kneipe, irgendwo in Knockturn Alley und trank Whiskey. Wie viel er bis jetzt hinunter gekippt hatte, wusste Lupin nicht mehr, aber er wusste ja inzwischen auch nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war, also ging das schon in Ordnung. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er bald auch nicht mehr wissen, dass Alkohol eigentlich auch keine langfristige Lösung für mentale Probleme darstellte und der Leber schadete und wenn er diesen Punkt überschritten hatte, konnte es ja nur noch bergauf gehen.

Dieser Herr Lupin, er war übrigens Lehrer, wieder, nachdem er vor mehreren Jahren wegen seines Leidens einmal entlassen worden war, saß nun also da in dieser zwielichtigen, verlotterten Kneipe, in die er übrigens hervorragend hereinpasste, weil er mindestens genauso verlottert und heruntergekommen aussah, und soff. Der Barkeeper war tollerweise ignorant genug, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, wie viel seine Gäste soffen, solange sie zahlten. Sollte mal jemand an einer Alkoholvergiftung sterben, was schon des öfteren vorgekommen war, hatte er schon seine Methoden, die Leiche loszuwerden. Es war also für alles gesorgt, sogar für seine Entsorgung. Lupin hätte sich bedenkenlos totsaufen können, aber es kam anders.

Im allgemeinen Suhl aus Alkohol, Selbstmitleid und sich drehenden Wänden hatte der aschblonde Mann nämlich nicht gemerkt, dass er seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet wurde. Aus einer der Ecken der Kneipe heraus blickten zwei blaue Augen in seine Richtung, voller Hass und gleichzeitig auch voller Schadenfreude blitzten sie. Die beiden Saphire gehörten zu einer Frau, die mindestens genauso schön war, wie ihre beiden Seeorgane, aber leider auch so böse und durchgeknallt. Sie hatte viel mitgemacht, war für ihren Herren sogar in das schrecklichste Gefängnis der magischen Welt gegangen, wo sie noch ein Stück verrückter geworden war. Ihr Name war Bellatrix Lestrange und sie war Todesserin. Ein Grinsen huschte nun über ihr verrücktes Gesicht, das verriet, was sie vorhatte. Warten, bis sich ihr Opfer, der Feind ihres Herren, selbst aus dem Verkehr zog und ihm dann den Gnadenstoß verpassen.

Sie beschloss, dass es Zeit war, als Lupin mit dem Kopf auf den Tresen knüppelte. Sie erhob sich und ihr großer, bulliger, hässlicher Begleiter, der gut versteckt in der anderen Ecke der Kneipe gesessen hatte, sah dies als Zeichen, nun ebenfalls aufzustehen.

Erschrocken zuckte Lupin zusammen, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter packte und ihn herumwirbelte. Benommen schaute er sich um, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, zu erkennen, wer vor ihm stand, aber es war zu viel um ihn herum in Bewegung. Außerdem musste er sich sehr beherrschen, der Person nicht vor die Füße zu kotzen, da die ruckartige Bewegung wohl zu viel für seinen Magen war. Dann erkannte er jedoch, wer da vor ihm stand, drei der berüchtigten Todesser, die Superschurken schlechthin, noch dazu die Mörderin und Cousine von Sirius Black, seinem besten Freund und er überlegte sich das mit dem Kotzen doch anders. Dummerweise war ihm sein beinahe Erbrochenes vor Schreck im Hals steckengeblieben.

„Hallo, Pack!", Bellatrix grinste immer noch und begrüßte Remus mit einem saftigen Tritt in die Magengrube. Remus keuchte, ihren Absatz im Magen und die Kante des Tresens im Rücken. Das lockerte dann doch zumindest einen Teil der Kotze in Lupins Speiseröhre und er ruinierte zur Gegenbegrüßung Lestranges hochhackige Stiefel.

„Hallo...", grinste Lupin sichtlich zufrieden, während er sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Der Anteil seines Gehirns, der noch nicht vom Alkohol eingenommen war, war zu klein, um die Situation noch ernst nehmen zu können, geschweige denn, etwas _sinnvolles_ zu tun.

„Na warte...", ihr Grinsen war wie weggewischt. Die Stiefel waren anscheinend nicht billig gewesen. Lupin spürte ihre Hand in seinem Gesicht, wie sein Kopf nach hinten gedrückt wurde und hart mit dem Tisch kollidierte. Was für ein Tag. Aber vielleicht war das hier ja auch nur eine durch Alkohol hervorgerufene Halluzination. Bestimmt hatten sie ihn aus der Kneipe herausgeworfen und er lag gerade irgendwo im Dreck auf der Straße. Er merkte noch, wie ihn zwei große Prankenartige Hände an den Schultern packten und hinaus in die Nachmittagssonne zerrten. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie Bellatrix einen Geldschein auf den Tresen geknallt und dem Kellner zugenickt hatte, der die Geste erwiderte. Er stellte sich auch nicht die Frage, warum niemand in der Kneipe eingegriffen hatte. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihm kam, war der, dass es eigentlich noch zu früh zum Trinken gewesen war, während ihm die warmen, hellen Strahlen ins Gesicht fielen. Dann schien sich sein Gehirn endlich dazu entschieden zu haben, den Bewusstseinspart abzuschalten um mit den verschiedenen Problemen besser klar zu kommen. Lupin driftete weg.

Ein großer, schwarz gekleideter Mann, mit fettigen, ebenfalls schwarzen, langen Haaren ging eiligen Schrittes über das holprige Pflaster der Knockturn Alley. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und wies überdeutlich darauf hin, dass er überaus schlechte Laune hatte. Was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Er war Lehrer. Jetzt könnte man natürlich denken, was für ein Zufall, schließlich war Lupin ja auch Lehrer. Um genau zu sein, unterrichteten beide sogar an der selben Schule. Aber es war kein Zufall, schließlich war Severus Snape, so sein Name, gerade auf der Suche nach seinem Kollegen. Nicht freiwillig, oh nein, dazu war Snape viel zu jähzornig und konnte das optimistische Gemüt des anderen viel zu wenig leiden. Allerdings hätte Lupin an diesem Tag eigentlich Unterricht geben sollen, was er nicht getan hatte, weil er nicht da war. Und so war Snape dazu abkommandiert worden, den Vermissten zu suchen, da er als einziger der zahlreichen Lehrer an der Schule einige Freistunden am heutigen Tag zu verzeichnen hatte. Er war darüber natürlich ziemlich ungehalten, schließlich konnte er Lupin wie schon gesagt nicht leiden und außerdem hatte er für seinen heutigen Nachmittag eigentlich geplant, dass zu tun, was ihm am meisten Spaß machte: Tödliche Tränke brauen. Und leider war durch die Gegend rennen und diverse Stationen, an denen sich der Werwolf befinden konnte, abklappern nicht einmal halb so gut und Snape präparierte sich schon einmal geistig darauf vor, dem Kollegen den Kopf abzureißen, sobald er diesen gefunden hatte, als er von etwas weiter weg eine Stimme hörte. Oh nein. Er kannte sie. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass nur noch seine Schüler ihm den Tag noch weiter runter ziehen könnten. Aber die Person, der diese Stimme gehörte, war schlimmer als seine gesamte Schülerschaft mal zehn. Sie schien gerade sehr beschäftigt und vor allem sehr wütend zu sein, denn sie kreischte, wie eine in Brand geratene Seemöwe und schrie irgendetwas von „Pack" und „einzelne Glieder herausreißen". Bereits jetzt schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken bei Snape auf, schließlich hatte er solche Anfälle schon mehrmals miterlebt. Seit Bellatrix, um keine andere handelte es sich hierbei, aus Azkaban, das schlimmste Gefängnis, das man sich vorstellen konnte, geflohen war, benahm sie sich öfter so. Snape war zwar kein Psychologe, nahm aber an, dass ihr in der Gefangenschaft das letzte Stück Verstand, mit dem sie allerdings auch zuvor nicht sonderlich gesegnet gewesen war, abhanden gekommen war. Eigentlich hätte Snape ihr irres Geschnatter ignorieren und verschwinden sollen, bevor er in etwas hineingezogen wurde. Aber wir alle wissen, dass das nicht ging und es war klar, dass Snape eine Vorahnung haben müsste, wie es in solchen Situationen allgemein üblich ist, zumal er durch Rumfragen wusste, dass sich Lupin in der Knockturn Alley aufhielt. Nicht weiter verwunderlich also, wenn er nun tatsächlich das bemitleidenswerte Opfer war, dass Bellatrix' penetranten Gebrüll ausgesetzt war.

Also näherte sich Snape der kleinen, dunklen Gasse, aus der der Lärm kam. Und da stand sie auch schon, mit ihrem Begleiter, Snape erkannte ihn als Wallace, ein Kleiderschrank, den der Professor noch nie hatte leiden können.

„Es ist echt ein Wunder,", Lestrange und Wallace sich beide um, „dass bei deinem Gekeife noch niemand die Polizei alarmiert hat.", Snape stand am Eingang der Gasse und blickte überheblich in das überraschte Gesicht der irren Frau.

„Oho, Snape!", sie grinste wieder, „Wie schön, dich zu sehen."

Lestrange und Snape waren gewissermaßen Kollegen. Beide dienten dem dunklen Lord, der die Weltherrschaft anstrebte. Zumindest glaubten alle, dass Snape diesem auch diente. Der Trick daran war, dass es gar nicht stimmte, dass Snape ein Spion der guten Seite war, der den Helden des Orden des Phönix, welcher gegen den bösen Zauberer kämpfte, Informationen zuspielte.

Bellatrix wusste, wie gesagt, nichts davon. Deswegen grinste sie auch nur, anstatt dem Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren den Kopf wegzupusten.

„Sieh nur, wen wir hier haben...", sie trat beiseite und offenbarte Snape das Opfer. Tatsächlich Lupin. Ja, wie es scheint, hat das Schicksal immer so seine Lieblingsspielchen. Er sah nicht wirklich gut aus, aber das tat niemand, nach einer von Lestranges Behandlungen. Heute schien sie eher in Stimmung für rohe Gewalt gewesen zu sein. Wenigstens schien der Werwolf inzwischen schon nichts mehr von seiner Misere mitzubekommen.

„Hnhn. Ein Mitglied des Ordens...", ihre Augen verengten sich zu zwei katzenartigen Schlitzen und sie schaute schon fast zärtlich auf Lupin herab. „Sag mir Snape... Wie wirst du dich vor unserem Meister verantworten,", sie wendete sich von dem aschblonden Mann wieder ab und blickte Snape in die schwarzen Augen, „dass _ich _es gewesen bin, die ihn um die Ecke gebracht hat und nicht du, der du dich ihm jeden Tag ohne jegliche Probleme nähern kannst...", der Grund, warum er Lupin nicht umgebracht hatte bis jetzt, was allerdings auch für den ganzen restlichen Orden galt, lag zumindest für Snape auf der Hand. Sagen konnte er es natürlich nicht, stattdessen tat er dass, was er am besten konnte: provozieren.

„Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen... wenn er selbst einer nutzlosen Irren wie dir einen Fehlschlag wie im Ministerium verzeiht...", die Arroganz in seinem Gesicht nahm nur noch zu, während er das sagte, „... mit wie vielen war es...? Zwei... Cruciatos Flüchen?... Dann dürfte ich recht leicht aus dieser ganzen Affäre hervorgehen...", der Cruciatos war einer der Unverzeihlichen. Ein Fluch, der seinem Opfer ziemlich abscheuliche Schmerzen zufügte und den der grausame dunkle Lord Voldemort gerne auch mal auf seine Anhänger losließ. Während Snape sprach, hatten sich Bellatrix Züge verhärtet: „Halt deine hässliche Fresse!!", schrie sie, aber Snape ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich hier gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete, aber irgendwie musste er Zeit gewinnen. Er musste Lupin hier irgendwie herausbekommen, auch wenn er, zumindest glaubte Snape das, dem Werwolf keine Träne hinterher weinen würde. Aber er war nun einmal wichtig für den Orden.

„Aber warte Mal...", Snape klang plötzlich so, als hätte er einen Einfall gehabt und glotzte Bellatrix gespielt überrascht an, „Wenn es stimmt, was sich der Rest so erzählt... dass die Gnade des dunklen Lords mit dem richtigen Aussehen leicht zu erschlafen ist... Oh oh. Schlechte Zeiten für mich. ", Eigentlich hatte Snape gar nichts aus der Richtung gehört, es war auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, da Voldemort seit seiner Wiederauferstehung sowieso so impotent war, wie ein Mitglied der Boxkommission von Nevada. Aber das war egal. Bei Bellatrix schien jetzt endgültig die letzte Sicherung durchgebrannt zu sein und in diesem Zustand beging sie Fehler.

„Wwwwie... wie kannst du das nur sagen!", sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und hätte Snape es nicht besser gewusst, dass das die Spezialität von japanischen Superhelden war, hätte er wetten können, dass sich ihre kurzen schwarzen, lockigen Haare aufstellten. „Du... Du wirst mich und ihn NIE WIEDER SO BELEIDIGEN!!!! WALLACE!!!!", ganz offensichtlich war Wallace nun endgültig zu Lestranges Mann fürs Grobe mutiert, da der schwarzhaarige nun bedrohlich auf Snape zuwackelte.

„Okay, du dummer Wichser!!", der Kleiderschrank packte den hakennasigen Helden am Kragen und hob ihn hoch, so dass der andere den Boden nur noch mit den Zehenspitzen berührte.

Leider war bei dem Schläger die meiste Substanz in die Arme geflossen, während sein Hirn nur überschüssiges Cholesterin abbekommen zu haben schien. Zumindest war Snape sehr viel schneller mit der Hand bei seinem Zauberstab und einen Lichtblitz später knallte Wallace auch schon gegen die nächste Wand und blieb dann bewusstlos in Dreck liegen.

Das war es also. Der Anfang. Das Schicksal ist manchmal wirklich eine ziemlich fiese Sau, könnte man sagen. Snape hatte einen Todesser, einen Kollegen, angegriffen und es war klar, dass es dabei nicht bleiben würde. Er würde auffliegen, konnte nie wieder zum dunklen Lord zurückkehren, setzte somit sein Leben aufs Spiel, der dunkle Lord war sehr unfreundlich zu Menschen, die ihm an der Nase herumgeführt hatten, würde nun nutzlos für den Orden sein und wofür? Wäre es für ein paar unschuldige Kinder, eine attraktive Frau oder zumindest für einen bedrohten Supermarktverkäufer gewesen, okay! Aber es war geschehen, wegen einem überaus besoffenen, halluzinierenden, momentan recht depressiven aber ansonsten überoptimistischen, mäßig attraktiven Werwolf, der ihn nun schon wochenlang nervte, doch bitte sein Schachpartner zu werden und der im übrigen absolut selbst Schuld an der eigenen Misere war. Jaja, unglaublich, ich weiß.

Aber Moment, vielleicht war ja doch noch irgendetwas zu retten...

„Wallace, du dummer Idiot!!! _Er _kann seinen Stab noch benutzen, verdammt!!!", Beatrix stakste in ihren vollgekotzten, hochhackigen Stiefeln zu ihrem Begleiter hin und machte Anstalten, auch ihm noch einen Tritt in den Magen hinterher zusetzen, als Snape einen Fluch auch auf sie losließ. Das hatte Lestrange natürlich nicht bedacht in ihrer vom Irresein stark vereinfachten Welt, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es zumindest noch, den Fluch abzuwehren.

Den Expelliamus, der darauf folgte, konnte sie jedoch schon nicht mehr abwehren und so landete ihr Zauberstab genau da, wo Wallace auch schon lag, nämlich im Dreck, der in so einer abgelegenen Gasse hinter einer Kneipe schon ganz schön eklig ist.

„So...", Snape baute sich bedrohlich vor Bellatrix Lestrange auf, die erschrocken zuerst auf ihren Zauberstab, der zehn Meter weiter in der Kotze lag, dann auf Snapes, der sich ein paar Zentimeter vor ihrer Nase aufhielt. Die Stimme des Spions war bedrohlich leise geworden und ließ der Todesserin einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen, „... und würdest du mir nun bitte erzählen, was du hier eigentlich abziehst?"

Lestrange stand inzwischen zurückgedrängt gegen die Mauer und starrte hasserfüllt in das von der hakigen Nase völlig ausgefüllte Gesicht.

„Ich fange an zu schreien...", versuchte sie mit einem finsteren Ton in der Stimme, „Weißt du, wie es aussehen wird, wenn jemand einen Schrei hört, der Quelle folgt, in einer Gasse zunächst einen bewusstlosen Penner wie ihn", sie wies auf Lupin, „ dann eine attraktive Frau wie mich sieht, bedroht von einem Typen wie dir, der noch dazu das dunkle Mal trägt?", natürlich brauchte ein Superschurke wie Lord Voldemort auch ein bedrohlich aussehendes Zeichen und natürlich hatte er auch eins. Das dunkle Mal, das auf jedem Handgelenk seiner Anhänger prankte.

„Tsss.", Snapes Grinsen zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht gewillt war, dieses kleine Psychoduell zu verlieren, „Erstens... bei dem Gebrüll, dass du bisher veranstaltet hast ist es, wie gesagt ein Wunder, dass noch niemand gekommen ist, also sehe ich keinen Grund, warum es gleich jemand tun sollte und zweitens wird es kein großes Mitleid erregen, wenn die irre Massenmörderin Bellatrix Lestrange von jemandem wie mir bedroht wird. Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was du hier abziehst..."

„Tsss, machst du Witze?", ungläubig schaute sie ihm in die Augen, „Siehst du nicht, wer das ist? Dieser verdammte Werwolf steckt mit dem Tattergreis Dumbledore unter einer Decke. Er ist ein Feind unseres Herren, du dummer Idiot!"

„Ich sehe hier nur einen sichtlich besoffenen, von dir zusammengeschlagenen Penner, der in der Gosse liegt.", Snape blickte mitleidig, gelangweilt auf den bewusstlosen DADA Lehrer.

„Bist du bescheuert?!?! Das ist Remus Lupin!!"

„Ich werde wohl wissen, wie Remus Lupin aussieht, meinst du nicht?"

Bellatrix schaute für einen Moment sehr verunsichert aus der Wäsche, bevor der alte Irrsinn ihr Gesicht wieder verzerrte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mit dem da vorhast...", flüsterte sie mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen, „... aber ich frage mich wirklich, wie der dunkle Lord darauf reagieren wird, dass du ein Mitglied dieses verdammten Orden schützt..."

Das Gesicht des Spions blieb weiterhin ohne Regung, als er in ernstem Tonfall antwortete: „Ich frage mich, wie der dunkle Lord reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, dass du am hellichten Tag in der Knockturn Alley herumgeisterst, irgendwelche fremden Zauberer aufmischt und einen heiden Rabatz veranstaltest und einen deiner Kollegen zuerst beleidigst und anschließend angreifst..."

Während sie so dastanden und sich gegenseitig beschuldigten, hatte Snape Bellatrix' inzwischen leider nicht mehr ganz so bewusstlosen Handlanger aus den Augen verloren, was sich als ein so typischer Fehler herausstellte, dass man fast sagen könnte, dass Snape selber Schuld daran war, als er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf spürte, noch ein überraschtes Röcheln von sich gab und anschließend erst einmal in sich zusammensackte.

„Snape, Snape, Snape...", alles drehte sich und Bellatrix grinste. Wieder. Außerdem bemerkte der Professor nun sogar den Zauberstab, der ihm unter seine große Nase gehalten wurde, „Eigentlich sollte ich dich sofort unserem Meister ausliefern, damit er entscheidet, was mit dir und deiner zweifelhaften Loyalität zu tun ist..."

„Du spinnst doch...", brachte Snape knirschend hervor. Weiter auf der leugnenden Schiene fahren, schien immer noch bei Bellatrix die richtige Methode zu sein.

„Unterbrich mich nicht, wenn ich spreche...", lächelte Bellatrix und versetzte ihrem schwarzhaarigen Kollegen nebenbei einen Tritt in die Magengrube, dass dieser sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, „Wie gesagt, ich könnte dich zu unserem Herren bringen, aber ich will dir was sagen, Snape. Ich kann dich gut leiden."

Snapes Augen blitzten höhnisch unter seinem Vorhang aus schwarzen, fettigen Haaren hervor. Etwas zu sagen, verkniff er sich allerdings.

„Ja, man könnte sogar sagen, ich vergöttere dich und deine nicht enden wollende Bosheit. Jeder von uns weiß, dass niemand mehr Grund hat, dieses Potter Blag zu zerquetschen, als du. Nun ja, sieht man vielleicht noch einmal vom dunklen Lord ab. Aber auch jeder bemitleidet dich, der dieses Kind jeden Tag sehen muss, aber nichts tun kann, um nicht aufzufliegen.", ihr Tonfall war in eine mitleidige Lage abgerutscht, „Und deshalb gebe ich dir die Chance, mir deine Loyalität zu beweisen... Wenn du ihn umbringst,", sie wies wieder auf Lupin mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, wie das einer Lehrerin, die ihrem Schüler anbietet, die vergessenen Hausaufgaben morgen nachzureichen, aber einem Blitzen in den Augen, dass boshafter schien, als Snapes allgemeine Vorstellung von Satan, „werde ich kein Wort über diese ganze Sache verlieren, und Wallace natürlich auch nicht."

Wallace nickte zustimmend mit einem genauso diabolischen Gesicht, wie Bellatrix.

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Das da ist nicht Lupin...", sagte der Professor mit leiser Stimme, „Und ich dürfte es wohl wissen."

„Soll das heißen, du sträubst dich?! Herrje, Snape. Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht. Was hast du denn verloren, wenn es tatsächlich nicht der Werwolf ist. Dann ist es ein nutzloser, unbedeutender Zauberer. Na und? Es geht hier um deine Loyalität, du Idiot!!!"

Snape hatte die ganze starr auf die Schnappsleiche einige Meter vor sich gestarrt. Hatte er es sich eingebildet, oder hatte Lupin geblinzelt?

„Also gut...", ächzte Snape, während er versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Hilf ihm hoch...", befahl Lestrange ihrem Mann fürs Grobe. Der Mann mit Hakennase spürte zwei Pranken auf seinen Armen, die ihn ruppig nach oben zerrten, bevor er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt bekam.

„Und keine Tricks mehr...", hörte er Bellatrix Stimme bedrohlich hinter sich, bevor er vor Lupin stand und sich in einer der klassischsten Konfrontationsszenen der Welt wiederfand.


	2. Kapitel 2

N´Abend! So, hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Leider konnte ich mich wieder einmal nicht kurzfassen und somit wird die Geschichte nicht, wie ich es eigentlich geplant hatte, nach zwei Kapiteln enden. Außerdem meine ich, einen ziemlichen Stilbruch im Schreibstil festzustellen. Ich weiß auch nicht, woran es liegt, aber irgendwie bin in diesem Kapitel wieder mehr in meinen alten Schreibstil zurückgefallen. Tut mir leid, ich finds selbst doof.

ABER es kommt Satan in diesem Kapitel vor und das ist schon was Wert .

Ach ja, das hier wird trotzdem kein Slash und brennende Möwen (wie vor einiger Zeit von derdude gefordert) werden leider vorerst auch nicht ihren Weg hier herein finden. Oh oh oh! Und sorry dass das hier wieder solange gedauert hat.

_**2. Brennende Sonnenblumen**_

_Not again, not again, not again_

_from this dream I can't awake_

_what is real, what is real, what is real_

_it's getting hard for me to take_

_what I need, what I need, what I need_

_a little something I rely_

_and the white sugar gently hides me_

_(Silent Hill 4 Tender Sugar)_

Superb, aber Hallo. Jetzt stand Snape hier also, hinter sich eine irre Todesserin mit dazugehörigem Kleiderschrank und vor ihm lag der Flohzirkus. Genau diese Situation war es, die ihm schon mehrmals Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte, seit er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Er hatte sich gedanklich sogar eine Art Liste angefertigt, wen er in dieser Lage retten würde und wen nicht. Na ja, eigentlich standen bisher auf der Seite der nicht rettungswürdigen Personen nur die Weasley Zwillinge. Zwischen dieser Spalte und der, in der die Personen aufgezählt waren, die er retten würde lag noch der große Zwischenraum der Wackelkandidaten. Und Remus Lupin stand mitten drin. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er starrte in Lupins regungsloses Gesicht. Hätte sich nicht seine Brust in unregelmäßigen Abständen gehoben und gesenkt, man hätte meinen können, dass er tot war. Er sah furchtbar alt und furchtbar müde aus. Aber was erwartete man. Seit der Schulzeit war viel Zeit vergangen. Unweigerlich erinnerte sich Snape zurück. An James Potter und Sirius Black, ihren kleinen fetten Anhang und wie sie über den späteren Tränkeprofessor hergezogen waren. Er erinnerte sich an Lucius, der ihm ab und zu geholfen hatte und den er als einen der wenigen Freunde ansah, damals. An Lily Evans und ihr ewiges Gezeter und Geschrei. Und er erinnerte sich an Lupin, der immer still daneben gesessen und gelesen hatte. An dessen andere Hälfte, an dunkle, morsche Holzwände, an Fangzähne, Krallen, graues Fell und gelbe Augen. Denn natürlich hatte Lupin Snape einmal in seiner Werwolfform angegriffen. Und natürlich war dies der Grund für all den wunderbaren Hass, den der Tränkemeister gegenüber seinem Kollegen schürte.

Er sah Lupin, der in der Gegenwart blass und alt aussah, sogar noch älter, seit Sirius Black tot war. Snape konnte sich denken, wie Lupin der Lestrange in die Hände gefallen war. Der Werwolf war selbst Schuld und er, Snape, sollte dafür den Preis zahlen?

Bellatrix einsetzendes Gezeter und den Stab, der sich langsam zwischen seine Schulterblätter bohrte, nahm Snape nicht wahr, denn in diesem Moment öffneten sich Lupins Augen. Sie waren kaum wahrzunehmen, zwei kleine Schlitze in einem unbewegten, fast toten Gesicht, aus denen etwas hellbraunes schwach hervorblitzte und den großen schwarzhaarigen Mann irgendwie vorwurfsvoll anblickte.

„Wird's bald!", hörte er erneut Bellatrix Stimme hinter sich, als er sich bereits zu Lupin herunterbeugte, diesen am stinkenden, durchsüfften Kragen packte und hochhob. Niemand außer dem Tränkeprofessor wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Allerdings erkannte Bellatrix Lestrange ihren charakteristischen Bösewichtsfehler, als Snape ihr noch einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zuwarf und im nächsten Moment mit einem Plop´ aus der Gasse zusammen mit Lupin verschwand.

Bellatrix starrte noch einen Moment auf die leere Stelle, ungläubig, ob sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Dann allerdings, als auch langsam ihr die Erkenntnis dämmerte, dass sie hier die Gelackmeierte war, stimmte sie in ein Wutgeheul sondergleichen ein, dass noch mehrere Straßen weiter zu hören war.

Die Straße vor dem Grimmauld Place Nr. 12, dem Hauptquartier des Ordens, war ziemlich langweilig. Hätte man das Satan gesagt, hätte er einen vermutlich mitleidig angeschaut, sich aufs Pflaster gesetzt und sich die Eier geleckt. Hätte man ihm dies gesagt, unter der Vorraussetzung, dass er es auch verstand und nicht für zusammenhangsloses Herumgequake hielt, dann hätte es durchaus sein können, dass er einem recht gab. Aber vermutlich war es Satan auch ganz recht so langweilig, er schien die Zeit auf dem von der herbstlichen Sonne aufgewärmten Bordstein ziemlich zu genießen. Satan war ein braunweißrotschwarzer, ziemlich hässlicher, arroganter, alter Kater.

Es schien alles ziemlich perfekt zu sein. Er lag auf seinem Bordstein, nirgendwo einer der Katzenöffner in Sicht, nur eine liebe, nette Sonne, die vom Himmel schien, und ihm den Bauch wärmte. Aber plötzlich hob der Kater den Kopf. Es lag ein sehr seltsamer Geruch in der Luft, der eben noch nicht da gewesen war. In letzter Zeit wehte der Wind öfters eine Spur davon durch die Straßen und Satan hatte nie herausgekriegt, was hier so völlig absonderlich roch. Und dann gab es einen kurz aufflackernden, kaum wahrnehmbaren Lichtblitz, der Geruch war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Der Frevler, welcher diese Idylle zerstört hatte, war natürlich Snape, aber dieser hatte sich noch nie um sein Ansehen in Katzenkreisen Sorgen gemacht und so schien es ihn auch nicht zu stören, dass er nur einige Zentimeter entfernt vom Schwanz des Tieres auf der Straße apparierte. Der Kater krabbelte, so gut dies so auf der Seite liegend eben ging, in Panik in einige Entfernung, bis es sich wieder fing, sich aufrappelte und den hässlichen Menschen vor ihm erstmal ordentlich die Meinung fauchte. Aber auch das ignorierte Snape, hatte er doch genug Probleme, den immernoch reichlich bewusstlosen Werwolf heil ins Haus zu buchsieren. Die Szenerie hätte vermutlich sämtliche Fangirls auf diesem Planeten zum Quieken gebracht, wäre Snape nicht dürr, mager und nicht besonders kräftig gewesen, woraus sich ableiten ließ, dass er Mühe hatte, Lupin nicht jeden Augenblick fallen zu lassen oder seinen Schädel gegen diverse Wände zu donnern. Der andere gab sich allerdings auch redliche Mühe, dieses Bild so unromantisch, wie möglich wirken zu lassen, sah er doch aus, wie eine Wasserleiche, die man gerade aus der Themse gefischt hatte und noch dazu stank er, zu Snapes großer Freude, wie nichts gutes.

Satan, verärgert über die wenige Beachtung, schaute dem schrägen Paar noch kurz nach, wie es unter ächzen und stöhnen in das heruntergekommene Haus wankte, dass alle anderen Dosenöffner ignorierten. Es brauchte allerdings nicht lange dann fand er das Spektakel auch schon uninteressant und er widmete sich wieder ganz dem Faul-auf-der-Straße-herumfläzen, während er darüber nachdachte, die Gegend zu wechseln. Zu viele merkwürdige Gerüche in der Luft.

Man hätte meinen können, Snapes persönliche kleine Hölle würde im Grimmauld Place Nr 12 enden, aber denkste, schließlich war Molly Weasley im Haus, das weibliche Oberhaupt der Weasleygroßfamilie.

Es war wie eine Kettenreaktion. Das Knallen der Haustür ließ das Portrait der früheren Hausbesitzerin, Mrs. Black, ja genau, die Mutter des verstorbenen Sirius Black, durch die Wohnung schreien, dass man meinen könnte, der dritte Weltkrieg habe begonnen. Was wiederum die Mutter der riesigen Weasley Sippe auf den Plan rief. Es begann ganz harmlos. Ein behendes, aber beherrschtes Fußgetrappel aus der Küche, schließlich war man ja daran gewöhnt, dass sich das sprechende Portrait regelmäßig lauthals über den Missbrauch seines Hauses durch den Orden beschwerte. Aber dann stand die kleine, dicke, rothaarige Frau im Flur und blickte der Bredouille mitten ins Gesicht. Ein reichlich verlottert aussehender Snape, mit dreckiger, abgerissener Robe, dreckigem Gesicht und wirren, fettigen (okay, letzteres war normal) Haaren stand da, funkelte sie warnend an und hielt einen zerfledderten, tot aussehenden, blutverschmierten Lupin in den Armen, der starr so vor sich hin blinzelte und nichts von seiner Umwelt mitzubekommen schien.

Winzige Tierchen, die in der Gruppe allgemein als Panik bekannt sind, krabbelten über den Boden auf Mrs Weasley zu. Es war unmöglich für die siebenfache Mutter, zu entkommen. Sie krabbelten auf ihre Füße, über ihre Beine, den Oberkörper, nahmen Besitz von den Händen, die sich bedrohlich hoben und anschließend vor ihr Gesicht schlugen.

„Oh. Mein. GOTT!", für den Fall, dass es einen Gott gibt, waren die Chance gut, dass er diesen Anruf gehört hatte. Snape blinzelte verärgert und wollte Mrs Weasley bitten, irgendeine Couch oder so freizumachen, um den Werwolf, der zwar an sich nicht sehr schwer war, für den schmächtigen Professor aber doch eine Menge wog, abzuladen und ihn irgendwie zu versorgen. Aber das ging nicht, weil ihr Gehirn jetzt auf panische Glucke umgeschaltet hatte.

„Wie sehen sie denn aus?", ging es schon los, während die Person, aus der die folgenden Sätze heraussprudelten, aufgeregt auf den Tränkeprofessor zugewuselt kam., „Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Remus? Er ist doch nicht... Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Wir müssen sofort Dumbledore benachrichtigen..."

„Molly!"

„.. nach St. Mungos! Obwohl man den Leuten inzwischen auch nicht mehr vertrauen kann. Und außerdem..."

Sie merkte gar nicht, wie Snape genervt die Augen verdrehte und sich aufmachte, den Bewusstlosen nach oben in eines der Gästezimmer zu schleppen.

Diese drehte sich erst überrascht zu dem Professor um, als dieser schon auf dem halben Weg nach oben auf der Treppe war.

„Was..."

„Würdest du bitte nachschauen, was für Heiltränke ihr hier vorrätig habt? Wenn Lupin Glück hat, ist er nur mit ein paar Knochenbrüchen davongekommen. Oh, und sag Dumbledore bescheid."

Gar nicht die Reaktion der Mutter abwartend, stapfte Snape weiter die Treppe herauf, trat mit dem Fuß die nächsbeste Tür auf und legte Lupin etwas ruppig auf die sich darin befindende Couch. Müde ging er in die Hocke, hielt aber aus lauter Erschöpfung das Gleichgewicht nicht und setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Hintern, auf dem er erstmal sitzenblieb. Müde lehnte sich der Tränkemeister zurück und stützte sich auf seine Arme, während er versuchte, seine Schulterblätter nach hinten zu drücken um sich kurz auszuruhen. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen machte sich in seinen Schultern bemerkbar. Snape war nunmal nicht der Mensch, der bewusstlose, ehemalige Schulkameraden durch die Gegend schleppte. Böse starrte er den Menschen auf der Couch an, der dafür verantwortlich war. Und dieser schaute zurück. „Lupin?"

Überrascht rappelte sich Snape auf, fluchte jedoch aufgrund seiner knackenden Knie – er wurde wirklich alt – und wankte zur Couch hin.

„Kannst du mich hören?"

Ein leichtes Kopfnicken schien das zu bestätigen.

„Molly wird gleich kommen, mit Medikamenten... hoffe ich zumindest.", es bestand schließlich immernoch die Möglichkeit, dass sie kurzerhand auf dem Flur umgekippt war, aber daran dachte Snape jetzt einfach gar nicht.

„Ich erinnere mich...", die Stimme des Werwolfs war leise und kratzig, „Ich... ich war in dieser Kneipe... und... und dann..."

Waren Lupins Augen eben nur zwei schmale Schlitze, so weiteten sie sich nun und Snape hatte das Gefühl darin so etwas, wie Erkenntnis zu sehen. Es war, als waren diese beiden Sehorgane die einzige Verbindung zwischen Hirn und Realität und als ob nun die ganze Welt durch diese Augen fiel.

Nun ja, der Tränkeprofessor hätte in dieser Situation jede Reaktion erwartet, aber was folgte, war einfach zu grotesk. Remus Lupin fing an, zu lachen.

Später erinnerte sich Snape. Man hatte das Lachen in drei Phasen unterteilen können. Es hatte relativ tonlos angefangen. Lupin hatte starr vor sich hingeschaut, mit zusammengepressten Lippen und bebenden Schultern. Dann war langsam doch Ton ins Spiel gekommen. Ein leises Kichern, fast schon kindlich, welches dann in der letzten Phase zwar nicht lauter wurde aber doch von der Intensität her anschwoll. Snape war sich nicht sicher, was zu tun war. Oder ob es nur der Restalkohol war oder Lupin nun auch schon wahnsinnig war, oder ob er Schmerzen hatte, da sich der Werwolf beim Lachen krümmte, wie ein Wurm am Haken. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, hielt sich die tattrige, blutig dreckige Hand vor den ebenfalls blutigen Mund und gab irgendwelche unverständlichen Worte von sich.

Mit großen Augen starrte Snape auf das unheimliche Bild vor ihm, bis er das tat, was die meisten Menschen in so einer Situation tun würden. In Panik geraten und nach der Frau im Haus schreien. Diese schrie zurück, dass sie gleich da wäre und dann war Snape auch schon wieder vorläufig allein mit dem Problem.

„Lupin! Lupin, verdammt! Bleib liegen!", Snape versuchte, den Kollegen an den Schultern nach unten zu drücken, was ihm auch einigermaßen gelang, aber verstummen tat Lupin nicht, stattdessen wurde das Lachen immer kehliger und es schien, als würde er auch langsam Probleme mit dem Luftholen bekommen.

„Beruhig dich endlich!", schütteln half anscheinend auch nicht und die Panik in dem Tränkeprofessor wurde nicht kleiner dadurch. Es gab wohl nur noch eines.

„Lu-pin-komm-end-lich-zu-dir!", rohe Gewalt.

Und dann war es still und Lupin starrte mit glasigem Blick die Person vor sich an. Er rang nach Atem, während ihm die Augen tränten. Er flüsterte etwas, Snape verstand es nicht, doch einen Augenblick später entfloh ein leises Schluchzen der Kehle des Werwolfs.

„Was...", der Professor hatte sich vorgebeugt, um zu verstehen, was der andere sagte. Das Schluchzen wurde lauter und ehe Snape sich versah, hatte sich Lupin an seine Robe gekrallt.

„Er ist tot."

Als Molly Weasley das Zimmer betrat, bepackt mit diversen Tränken gegen Knochenbrüche, Blutergüsse und sonstige Verletzungen, bot sich ihr ein überraschendes Bild. Ein Remus Lupin, der sich zitternd an die dunklen, weiten Roben eines Severus Snape klammerte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und mindestens genauso weinte, während der andere völlig mit der Situation überfordert einfach nur dasaß und, als die Mutter eintrat, dieser einen flehenden Blick zuwarf.

Neben einer gebrochenen Rippe, mehreren Prellungen und einer Gehirnerschütterung hatte sich Remus Lupin auch eine saftige Alkoholvergiftung zugezogen. Molly Weasley war immernoch im Zimmer und wusch den Professor, so gut es ging. Snape saß derweil draußen auf der Treppe und starrte vor sich hin, während er das große Verlangen nach einer Zigarette so gut es ging zu verdrängen versuchte. Diese lagen nämlich fein säuberlich in einer der hintersten Ecken des Kerkers, wo sie noch nicht einmal Dumbledore, der der Überzeugung war, das gesamte Kollegium rauchfrei bekommen zu haben, finden konnte. Der Schulleiter war inzwischen informiert worden. Er hatte die Anweisung gegeben, dass kein Sterbenswörtchen nach außen dringen sollte, weder Snape noch Lupin sich aus dem Haus entfernen sollten und dass Snape sich auf jeden Fall so bald wie möglich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen sollte. Aber dieser hatte keine Lust. Auf der Treppe zu sitzen und nachzudenken, wie es so dicke hatte kommen können und was nun werden würde, erschien Snape um einiges attraktiver, als vor dem Schulleiter sämtliche Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden noch einmal auszurollen. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Handgelenk. Schon wieder. Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung beim dunklen Lord. Der Tränkemeister wurde nicht gerufen, Gott bewahre, aber die Macht des Magiers hatte in der letzten Zeit stark zugenommen, was den Nebeneffekt hatte, dass die werte Anhängerschaft sämtliche Gemütsschwankungen live übers Handgelenk mitbekam. Und momentan schien der dunkle Lord schon recht angenervt zu sein. Weswegen wusste der Spion nicht, aber denken konnte man sich es schon, obwohl Snape versuchte, dies so gut es ging zu vermeiden.

Und wozu das alles? Er starrte in die Leere des Hauses und kam sich sehr verlassen vor. Er hatte ein Leben gerettet. Gut, es war Remus Lupins Leben gewesen... Aber letztendlich war es ihm doch darum gegangen. Schuld zu begleichen.

Aber trotzdem verspürte er eine derartige Unzufriedenheit, dass er hätte aufspringen und toben können. Verdammt, von allen Dingen, die Lupin in seinem selbstmitleidigen Zustand hätte machen können, war es natürlich das Unnützeste: Saufen und anschließend Bellatrix Lestrange in die Arme rennen! Was für ein Idiot! Jetzt lag er da oben, ersteinmal unter Beruhigungmitteln und verletzt. Und er selbst saß hier unten, vermutlich von Bellatrix längst enttarnt und konnte gar nichts machen, noch nicht einmal rauchen. Und nebenbei fühlte er sich sogar noch schuldig, dafür_ dass_ er kein Mitleid für den armen Werwolf empfand, der jetzt auch noch seinen letzten Freund verloren hatte. Und das machte Snape wahnsinnig.

Und dann gingen seine Gedanken wieder zurück zum dunklen Lord, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er von Snapes Verrat erfuhr, vorrausgesetzt er wusste es noch nicht, was wahrscheinlich war wenn man einmal drüber nachdachte, da er noch relativ ruhig zu sein schien. Snape war überzeugt, dass Voldemort im Sechseck springen würde und sollte er dann den Professor in die Finger kriegen, dann war es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, sich unauffällig vorher selbst zu vergiften.

Und dann wanderten Snapes Gedanken wieder zurück zu dem Grund für das alles und am liebsten wäre er zurück zu diesem ins Zimmer gerannt und hätte ihn erwürgt für seine Dummheit. Aber Snape tat nichts von dem. Er sprang weder auf um zu toben und zu schreien, noch besorgte er sich von irgendwoher Zigaretten um zu rauchen, noch ging er sich schon mal Gift brauen, noch lief er los um Lupin umzubringen. Es war nur ein leises Wummern zu hören, als seine Faust die stilvoll gestreift tapezierte Wand traf. Er hatte Angst.

Die Welt war nur durch ein winziges Loch in seinem Sichtfeld wahrnehmbar. Zudem drehte sich alles (immer noch), sein Kopf schien in Watte gepackt, zumindest hörte sich Molly Weasleys Herumhantieren mit der Wasserschale und mehreren Tüchern so an und es machte sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Speiseröhre breit.

Remus Lupin dämmerte vor sich hin, während er verzeifelt versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen aber es ging nicht. Immer nur das Wörtchen „Tod", welches sein Hirn da hervorbrachte. „Tod", „Tod", „Tod", „Tod", „Tod", „Tod". Ein kleiner, fieser Zwerg, der sich in seinem Kopf eingenistet hatte. Der Zwerg hatte einen schwarzen Strickpullover an, auf dem „Sirius" stand. Und das war alles. Er wollte den Zwerg schlagen, damit er endlich Ruhe gab, aber dieser wich aus und versetzte Lupin einen Stoß, dass dieser gegen das Holzbrett stieß, dass ihm Zugang zu jeglichen anderen Gedanken in seinem Kopf verwehrte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und der Zwerg schien weg zu sein. Allerdings tanzten die Worte „Tod" und Sirius immernoch durch seinen Kopf und gaben keine Ruhe. Aber Inzwischen war er nur noch halb so traurig deswegen. Der Schmerz darüber war ausgelaufen. Jetzt war in ihm nur noch das Verlangen zurückgeblieben, sich zu erinnern, zu erkennen, aufzustehen. Es war zu düster und bedrückend hier unten. Aber es ging wirklich nicht.

Erschöpft schloss er wieder die Augen. Ob er jemals wieder hier herauskommen würde? Und wie die Welt da draußen wohl jetzt aussah? Er hatte es vergessen. Er wusste nur noch, wie sie früher ausgesehen hatte – ohne Sirius. Autsch, okay, es war nicht sämtlicher Schmerz ausgelaufen. Etwas kaltes strich über sein Gesicht, Lupin verzog kurz das Gesicht, entschied sich dann aber dann doch dafür, es angenehm zu finden. Er fragte sich wer es wohl war, der ihm das Gesicht abwusch, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder an etwas Rotes und und dann wusste er, dass es Molly Weasley war. Wie mochte wohl Severus vorhin reagiert haben, als er sich an seinem schwarzen Mantel ausgeweint hatte? Hatte er das eigentlich wirklich getan? Er konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern. Es war zu vernebelt und viel zu weit weg. Vielleicht hatte er es sich auch nur eingebildet, er erinnerte sich, mehrere Medikamente zu schlucken bekommen zu haben. Wieso lag er hier eigentlich? War die Szenerie in der Gasse auch wirklich passiert? Vielleicht war es ja auch durch ein Delirium entstanden und in Wirklichkeit hatte er versucht, sich im Keller der drei Besen zu erhängen. Es war komisch, aber Lupin traute momentan seinem Unterbewusstsein eine ganze Menge zu.

Er vernahm ein leises Knarren und Fußschritte auf dem Dielenboden. Er hörte die Simme einer Frau neben sich und dann eine andere. Er erkannte sie nicht sofort, aber dann erinnerte sich der Werwolf, sie schon einmal gehört zu haben, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit und genauso verbauscht. Es war Snape. Er war also noch da. Das freute den Werwolf.

Irgendetwas war passiert, dass der Kamin unten im Esszimmer nicht mehr ging. Also, er brannte schon noch und war immer noch ein wunderbares Substitut für das, was wir Normalsterblichen als Heizung verstehen, aber man konnte damit nicht mehr nach Hogwarts oder sonstwohin kommunizieren. Das war nämlich noch eine weitere famose Funktion von Kaminen in der Zaubererwelt. Man konnte, schmiss man etwas von dem (zugegebenermaßen nach Entengrütze stinkenden) Flohpulver in den Kamin, entweder zu jedem gewünschten Ort reisen –vorrausgesetzt, dort stand ein Kamin- oder man konnte einfach seinen Kopf in den Kamin stecken (okay, zugegebenermaßen war das immer wieder eine gute Methode, sich zum Affen zu machen) um mit dem jemanden am anderen Ende zu reden.

Severus Snape hatte, nachdem er seinen Anflug von Muffensausen überwunden gehabt hatte, dann doch mit Dumbledore schließlich über die Ereignisse in der Knockturn Alley reden wollen. Das hatte aber nicht geklappt, weil das Hauptquartier des Ordens zugegebenermaßen ein schrecklich altes Haus mit vielen Macken war. Heute hatte es mit dem feuerspuckenden Kamin unten in der Küche eine neue hinzugewonnen. Snape war mit einigen angesengten Haaren davongekommen, aber die Blumenvase mit den Sonnenblumen auf dem Tisch war nicht so glücklich gewesen. Wie auch immer, jetzt musste Snape einen anderen Kamin benutzen und typischerweise gab es nur noch den im Zimmer, in welchem Lupin lag und Mrs. Weasley herumwuselte.

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich dieses Gespräch unter vier Augen führe?", auch Snape sah noch schlechter aus, als sonst. Nun ja, nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, wie am Nachmittag, er hatte sich inzwischen gewaschen, war nicht mehr dreckverkrustet und hatte auch unzerrissene Kleidung an, aber die Ringe unter seinen Augen schrien trotzdem in die Welt heraus, wie fertig er war.

„Aber natürlich, ich werde kurz rausgehen und einen Tee kochen."

„Ich hatte eigentlich auch an ihn gedacht...", Snape nickte in Lupins Richtung.

Mrs. Weasley sah in verständnislos an. Vorhin mochte sie die aufgeschreckte Henne gewesen sein, aber inzwischen machte es sich wieder bemerkbar, dass sie die Mutter von sechs Jungen und einem Mädchen war. Nein, eigentlich hatte Snape auch gar nicht erwartet, dass sich Lupin hier herausschaffen lassen würde.

„Schon gut."

To be continued 


End file.
